Tâches de roussi
by vegap1k
Summary: Marco est tout cassé, au fond. Il a trop perdu et ça lui écrabouille les os et le cœur, mais, hé, il est capitaine, pas vrai ? L'équipage, ou Ace, qui abandonner, il ne sait pas, plus ; alors le phénix se sacrifie, lui.
1. Cannibale flammèche

**Disclaimer :** Oda Eiichiro.

 **Notes :** Je suis dans le _déni_. Ace fait du tourisme, en vacances, quelque part sur Grand Line, assurément ! Et en un _seul_ morceau, merci bien. En dehors de ça (et plus sérieusement), ne pouvant accepter son trépas - trépas ? quel trépas ? _kof -_ j'ai quelque peu divagué, comme il est courant de le faire dans le fandom, à propos des pouvoirs de Marco, car, nous le savons tous, le phénix renaît de ses cendres. Alors, pourquoi pas ?  
J'ai seulement appliqué la chose à la lettre : dans _renaissance_ , il y _naissance_ ; n'oublions pas qu'un phénix qui se meurt ressuscite au stade juvénile, hé ! Tout le processus sera explicité en temps et en heure, n'ayez crainte.

Une petite dizaine de chapitres vous attend, chacun assez court.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Cannibale flammèche.

* * *

Après la guerre, chacun des membres d'équipage de feu Barbe Blanche crut férocement que Marco serait emporté par le chagrin. Des nuits durant, il demeura là, devant les tombes, roide, le cœur gelé sous les étoiles.

Un matin – la brume était bleue – leur commandant embarqua, un rejeton dans les bras. C'était _Ace_ , et les bonshommes furent bien trop occupés à verser de grosses larmes de joie ou à renifler joliment pour se préoccuper des moyens, des implications, des _sacrifices_.

Bien vite, l'amertume noya l'allégresse, parce que leur (désormais) capitaine était rongé par une passion insensée, comme un feu qui couve et qui _dévore_ dans le noir, en silence ; nul pirate sur la caravelle n'était dupe, pourtant aucun n'ôta le verrou sur sa bouche.  
Un murmure, dans le vent tiède, subsista : _Il n'est pas le paternel, il est obnubilé._

Plus tard, les _Papa_ qui résonnent sur l'océan entre deux abordages finissent par avoir raison d'eux, car Marco n'a jamais cessé de veiller sur sa famille morcelée.

Tous imitèrent bientôt le marmot au sourire trop, _trop_ vieux.


	2. Plus jamais ne vola

Plus jamais ne vola.

* * *

Le mioche avait la prunelle espiègle et peut-être un _milliard_ de taches de rousseur en constellation sur la figure. Haruta s'amusait à les compter, pour l'embêter ; parfois, du haut des épaules mordorées de Blenheim, Ace apercevait l'horizon – gouffre lointain – puis s'endormait là. Aussi, mâchouiller la moustache de Vista l'amusait _beaucoup_. L'équipage tout entier l'étouffait sous des câlins d'amour cruel _._

C'est dans les bras (des ailes coupées) de Marco, ses _préférés_ , que le petit Portgas matérialisa ses premières plumes-flammes turquoise.


	3. Tomber de sommeil, ou à l'eau

Tomber de sommeil, ou à l'eau.

* * *

D'ailleurs, Ace – _tout sourire-plein-de-trous_ – roupilla bientôt n'importe comment, un peu partout : dans son assiette, quelque part sur le pont, puis, une fois, sur le bastingage cannelé ; le mouflet passa par-dessus bord et Marco se jura qu'il allait l' _étrangler_.

(A la vérité, le sale gosse lui avait foutu la trouille de sa vie.)


	4. Le présent est passé

Le présent est passé.

* * *

A cinq ans et demi, Ace en faisait bizarrement presque _neuf_.

Ce jour-là l'horizon – ce _bougre_ – léchait le rose pastel et l'ambré du ciel, quasi infusé d'étoiles mais la nuit était jeune, encore. _Petit diable_ déboula, comme un simoun ou une tempête en mer, dans la cabine du capitaine. Sur ses lèvres tièdes, sa langue, quelque chose de méchamment _âpre_ : « Marco. »  
Jamais le bambin ne l'avait appelé autrement que _Papa_.  
Pantois, le forban n'avait pas prévu les larmes, ni le silence hurlant puis les « Pourquoi ? » murmurés, alors il serra ce môme (tombé à genoux dans le noir) si _fort_ contre son cœur tout rapiécé ; embrassa son front, et ses pommettes humides.

A cinq ans et demi, Ace se souvint de sa _mort_.


	5. Le trou dans ton ventre suinte noir

Le trou dans ton ventre suinte noir.

* * *

Morceau par morceau, Portgas se remémorait sa vie d'avant.

Le parfum sucré de sa mère – _cerise griotte_ – puis le sourire de Luffy, même Sabo ; plein de vie, d'ailleurs ! Ace se noya dans de grosses larmes (allègres) et la morve.  
Plus tard, il broya du _noir_ , demanda si son _sang_ était noir. Car son père – Roger – était un _monstre_ , pas vrai ? Alors Marco essuya les sanglots _en_ _colère_ du gamin blotti dans ses bras, répondant gentiment que son père était Barbe-Blanche, et que bien qu'il fasse peur, parfois, il n'avait _rien_ d'un foutu monstre.


	6. Pardonne-moi (-toi)

A ce point de l'histoire, j'aimerais vous prévenir : cette fiction n'est pas étiquetée **MarcoAce** pour _rien_. Les personnages vont lentement mais _sûrement_ évoluer dans ce sens. _Âmes sensibles s'abstenir_ , donc.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pardonne-moi (-toi).

* * *

« Le nabot grandit vite. »  
 _Trop vite_ , resta en suspens entre eux.  
« Il m'en veux, Izo.  
– Parce que tu _vieillis_ , et qu'il vole. »  
(A ta place, Marco.)  
« Pas parce que tu n'as pas réussi à le sauver… Ce jour- _là_. »  
Depuis longtemps, le capitaine, écorché, les chairs à vif – rouge, _rouge_ – ne savait plus comment dormir sans cauchemarder.  
« Tu sais, frangin, il serait peut-être temps de te _pardonner_ toi-même. »

Le vent salé chuchotait des facéties et faisait danser les cheveux d'Izo sur sa figure mi-pirate, mi-délicate, qui souriait, très gravement.  
« Il y a _autre_ chose, pas vrai ? »


	7. Vole pour moi

Vole pour moi.  


* * *

Parfois, ses plumes – _voler_ – lui manquaient.

Marco avait la mélancolie au cœur, corps écrasé contre les garde-fous du navire et l'âme ballotée par les flots, vagues lasses couleur d'encre. Quelque chose, là-haut, faisait tâche. Ça filait, comme une étoile, entre les nuages ; heureux à outrance d'embrasser le vent, la _liberté_ (conditionnelle – _noctambule_ – parce qu'il était trop jeune, et leur belle grande famille _trop_ en danger si le monde apprenait que Marco le phénix n'était _plus_.)

Ace _volait_ , et son presque père souriait tristement.

(Ce sourire, il voulait dire : « J'ai vécu trop vieux, vu trop d'amis mourir… Te perdre une seconde fois est hors de question, alors… _Vole pour moi_. »)


	8. Le cœur qui répugne

Le prochain chapitre explicitera la relation pseudo-incestueuse (lentement) mise en place tout au long de cette histoire. Si cela vous déplaît, je vous encourage à ne pas continuer la lecture. Vous voilà prévenus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le cœur qui répugne…

* * *

L'autre chose, c'était le _tourment_.

Parce que les pattes d'oie défigurent tendrement le capitaine, qu'Ace n'arrête jamais de s'asseoir sur ses genoux puissants – mais fatigués – à presque sept ans (physiquement, _seize_ ) ; qu'une lueur embrase le fond des yeux du marmot, un pétillement terrible, pas là _avant_ , que Marco ne comprend pas.

Ou ne _veut_ pas comprendre, d'ailleurs.


	9. Et la flamme qui dévore

... Et la flamme qui dévore.

* * *

La nuit est un gouffre cracheur d'étoiles et l'air, _foutrement_ glacé, lorsque claque la porte de la cabine de Marco. Furibond, la peau léchée par le ponant, le sel, Portgas a la pupille fébrile. Dilatée en _trou noir_ même.  
« Arrête de m'ignorer. »

La phrase résonne longtemps, une _éternité_ peut-être.

« Tu sais ce que je _ressens_ , pas vrai ? »  
Il n'y a qu'un foutu silence pour lui répondre, ça le rend sourd, presque _taré_.  
(Ace ne sait pas que le pirate se _mord_ la langue, pour se taire que le sang coule, _coule_ …)  
Bientôt le bureau en acajou s'écrase sous le poids du sale gosse à la tête _brûlée_ , à la main qui met – _presque_ – en charpie son menton, mal rasé, ou son _cœur_ , Marco ne sait plus trop ; qui le force à le regarder, _lui_ , plutôt que partout ailleurs.  
« Parce que tu ressens _pareil_. »  
 _L'âme est pleine d'étoiles tombantes_ , et chacune d'elle s'effondra si violemment en l'âme du capitaine qu'il fut pris de vertiges. Ace se noyait dans la tendresse du bleu – _cobalt électrique_ – de ses yeux fatigués, sans comprendre le dégoût, le chagrin, les _remords_ qu'il y lisait. Marco voulut gronder, comme l'orage ; mais les mots _pleuraient_.  
« Bon sang, Ace ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai élevé, je…  
– Non, arrête. Tu n'es _pas_ mon père. »  
Le garnement avait des airs de tempête calme, (trop, _trop_ ) ancienne.  
« Barbe-Blanche était mon père.  
– Mais je suis un vieillard ! Et, toi, tu… Tu es un _enfant_.  
– Un enfant ?! J'ai des souvenirs qui s'étalent sur _trente_ putains d'années ! »  
A bout de force, de _patience_ , Marco se leva subitement, haletant et éperdu et _bouleversé_.  
« Ta croissance, ta physiologie sont _déréglées_ , tu… C'est une passade, Ace.  
– Une _passade_? »  
Doucement, sa voix se brisa en un milliard d'affreux morceaux, ou autant d'étoiles, pleuvant sur sa frimousse mouchetée en grosses larmes. Portgas tremblait, et la flamme dans son regard, toujours si véhémente, endiablée, _s'éteignit_.  
« Tu comprends pas, je… J'ai essayé d'enterrer ce que je ressentais, depuis longtemps, mais… Ça reste bloqué, _ici_. »  
Les doigts crispés sur la poitrine, Ace était doux- _amer_ , bizarrement ratatiné par le fantôme d'une vie passée trop vite.  
« Est-ce si monstrueux… de _m'aimer_ ? »

Le monde s'arrête de tourner une _seconde_.

La seconde d' _après_ , Marco s'abandonne au Chant des Sirènes, à l'Appel du Vide, comme précipité dans un abîme infini et terrorisant, mû par le désir ineffable d'apaiser la souffrance, hideuse, dans ces yeux plein à ras-bord d' _espoir_ et de Liberté ; car Ace _chantait_ la Liberté, alors le vieux forban enlace cet enfant-raz-de-marée, rejeton de l'incendie et de la Mer – l' _étouffe_ – entre ses bras, contre sa peau, tiède, saumâtre.  
« Non, Ace. C'est _moi_ le monstre, pas toi. »  
Marco embrasse ses pleurs, puis sa bouche.  
Après s'être arrêté de tourner, le monde cessa simplement d' _exister_. Leurs deux corps entrèrent en collision, _ivres_ de chaleur, et tout chamboulés. Du bout des lèvres, qui avaient le goût du temps perdu, le vieil homme caressa son sourire, ses iris cracheurs de _feu_ ; son nez, un peu tordu, les grains de beauté et de sel dans son cou, sur son ventre, entre ses cuisses. Ace était _magnifique_ , partout, tout entier, fondant dans l'étreinte à lui donner le tournis, ou lui faire _exploser_ le cœur.  
Parce qu'au fond, ils étaient _fous_ – fous de l'Océan, du mistral et du libre-arbitre, fous du craquement mouillé des navires, des rires imbibés de rhum, en hiver, en été, fous d'odyssées, de poèmes et de mésaventures, fous de joie, d'amour pour la vie, _fous furieux_ , à lier – alors leurs _âmes_ s'épousaient onctueusement.

L'aube, ritournelle morose, ambre-et-rose, dévora la nuit, noire, _monstrueuse_ , que les amants s'entremêlaient encore dans les ténèbres alanguies.


	10. En cachette (sous les étoiles)

La fin, c'est pour bientôt. J'en profite pour pleurer amèrement la défaite de nos très chers rescapés de l'équipage de Barbe-Blanche. Puissent-ils renaître furieusement de leurs cendres et botter le cul de l'ennemi ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

En cachette (sous les étoiles).

* * *

Portgas D. Ace fêta son huitième anniversaire et dormit tout le jour d'après d'avoir _trop bu_.  
(Sur les genoux du paternel, d'ailleurs ; cela souleva des questions – à son _âge_ – auxquelles un quelconque  
« Bah ! Il l'aime beaucoup. » répondait sereinement.)

N'empêche, le petiot devenait costaud : anguleux des épaules et rayonnant comme _dix mille_ soleils.

Les _Papa_ époumonés depuis la vigie se transformèrent en bécots dérobés, le soir, mais – presque – personne n'y prêtait attention. (Joz avait _deviné_ , lui.)


End file.
